April Fools Events
Please don't add any information about an April Fools Event until AFTER the event's completion. Leave information about the Events up to ZZAZZ while the scoreboards are active. The April Fools Events are annual events held by TheZZAZZGlitch on April 1st. Since ZZAZZ's first April Fools video in 2014, the events have been increasing in complexity. These events are where the majority of the lore for this channel comes from. 2014 Video In 2014, ZZAZZ uploaded his first April Fools video. He claimed to have found unused data relating to Togepi in Generation I. The description links to a save file that, when loaded into a game, shows some scrolling text and lets the player play a game of Snake. 2015 Video ZZAZZ's second April Fools video was a "tutorial" for obtaining a shiny Mew in the 6th generation of Pokémon games. The description had a link to download the program used in the video that would "hack nintendo servers." Attempting to download the program would bring you to an overly complex captcha that, when completed, would 2016 Video This was the first April Fools event to include an online scoreboard, and by extension a follow-up results video. The video includes ZZAZZ doing his usual glitchy thing before it is interrupted by MissingNo., who believes that the world is "not fit to understand the complex world of glitches." MissingNo. then lets you download MissingnoEXETotallyNotAVirusTrustMeM9.zip, which contains missingno.exe. The player then distracts MissingNo. by participating in his quiz, while ZZAZZ prepares an 8F payload for his and the player's escape. 2017 Video This event was a direct sequel to the event from the last year, and was the first to feature achievements. ZZAZZ is again minding his usual glitchy business making pizza and curing cancer. He tries to distribute a save file containing his exploits, but MissingNo. infects the save file. The file, now missingno.sav, allows MissingNo. to take revenge on the players from last year. The player is put through several puzzles/traps, and finishes the save by deleting it from the inside, possibly killing MissingNo. forever. 2018 Video This event was the first (and likely last) to utilize a constant server connection. ZZAZZ is now attempting to replicate a video of his from 2013 showing abnormal behavior from the glitch Pokémon 4 4. He tries to travel to a Parallel Universe (PU) in which 4 4 is easier to battle, but instead finds himself in Glitchland. The players then explore Glitchland and attempt to uncover all of its secrets. 2019 Video On October 25, 2018, ZZAZZ made a repository on his github called 'fools2019.' It has two files: a readme that just says "TheZZAZZGlitch's April Fools event 2019" and a generic MIT license file. This remained unchanged until the day of the event, when the main website for the event was uploaded to the repository. ZZAZZ says he has found an emulator escape exploit in the Virtual Console release of Pokémon Crystal. He demonstrates this exploit by running a port of Doom. He then describes the method for his exploit, but his second demonstration of it's capabilities is cut off by an ominous plea for help. The link in the video's description led users to a page where they could begin exploring the Glitch Islands and freeing them from MissingNo..